Almost Lover
by thebestoftimes11
Summary: He leaned into Nick, allowing perfectly formed diamonds to caress his bruised cheeks, rolling and resting on the point of his chin, threatening to fall and stain his dark jeans. Nick slipped a muscled arm around his dearest friend, pulling the young man's fragile frame closer to him, allowing Greg's glittering tears to tarnish his shirt. Collection of NG moments based on a song.


**A/N: Hellooo world of FanFiction! I haven't been on in AGES and I feel so bad. Anway, I felt like writing a Nick/Greg imagine, based on the song 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy. I love the song and thought it would fit well with the kind of thing I wanted to write. Interpret how you want, but I mean this to be more of a friendship kind of thing. It is meant to be a collection of memories from Nick and Greg's relationship that kinda fit with the song. My first CSI fic so I hope you like! :)**

* * *

_Your fingertips across my skin_  
_The palm trees swaying in the wind_  
_Images_  
_You sang me Spanish lullabies_  
_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_  
_Clever trick_

Nick brushed the crystal tears from Greg's smooth cheeks with a soft touch, fingertips gentle whispers across the younger man's cheekbones. Greg's liquid eyes, bathed in salty tears, gazed into Nick's, raw, uncut emotion threading his accented voice as he let out a slight whisper.

"I was so scared, Nicky."

"I know, G. I know." Greg broke, weak strings holding his delicate person together snapping at the slightest note of turbulence, and he let the tears go. He leaned into Nick, allowing perfectly formed diamonds to caress his bruised cheeks, rolling and resting on the point of his chin, threatening to fall and stain his dark jeans. Nick slipped a muscled arm around his dearest friend, pulling the young man's fragile frame closer to him, allowing Greg's glittering tears to tarnish his shirt. A faint breeze ruffled the trees outside, tainting the pure landscape with a sense of destruction, leaves blowing from the trees and falling gently to settle upon the damp tarmac. And still they sat, Nick's arm around Greg, holding his broken friend together. Greg's boyishly thick lashes fluttered as his lids closed, shutting off any prying eyes attempting to catch a glimpse at his badly damaged soul. Nick gazed down at Greg, pure sorrow invading his beautifully tragic eyes as he wished a single look could fix all of the pain deeply embedded in his friend. But it just wasn't enough.

_I never want to see you unhappy_  
_I thought you'd want the same for me_

"What's up, Nicky?" Greg asked, keen eyes noticing the slightly forlorn expression invading the Texan's handsome features. Nick sighed, lips hanging slightly parted to reveal rows of pearly white teeth, glinting in the dimly lit lab.

"I'm working a bit of a tough case right now."

"Why don't we grab some breakfast after shift, maybe take your mind off it a bit?" Greg suggested, running a slender hand through his highlighted hair, brunette spikes tainted with golden blonde. Nick nodded, giving Greg a slight smile, corners of his eyes creasing.

"As long as you're paying." Nick winked, before turning and heading out of the lab, back muscles rippling with the few steps he took.

"Anything to see you smile, Nick." Greg called, light accent drifting down the corridor from his position by the scopes. He smiled to himself, recalling the beautiful grin that had edged its way onto Nick's face only moments before. He would do anything to see that every day.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_  
_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_  
_I'm trying not to think about you_  
_Can't you just let me be_  
_So long, my luckless romance_  
_My back is turned on you_  
_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_  
_Almost lovers always do_

Nick brought his hand down upon the table, sheer force causing a coffee mug to shudder dangerously, few steaming drops rolling over the lip of the cup.

"Greg, why can't you understand that I need to be alone right now?" he shouted, eyes aflame as he stared at Greg, burning with a look of almost hatred. His words hung in the air like knives, sharpened and precise.

"I was just trying to help." Greg whispered, Nick's brutal words bringing delicate tears to his eyes, bathing them in their salty essence.

"No, you weren't. You were just getting under my feet like always. Sometimes I just need to be by myself." Nick snapped, whirlingaway from Greg and walking across the breakroom, running a hand through his dark locks, only too late realising just how aggressive his words had been. Nick bit his lip, even teeth dragging across broken skin as he turned back to the young lab rat. He watched Greg's pained expression, beautiful features tainted with horror and hurt as the slight tech left the room, scuffed trainers carrying him back to the lab to retreat into his small world of DNA and foreign substances. Nick cursed under his breath, watching Greg's back retreat down the corridor, pale blue coat covering his delicate shoulders as he left Nick and his pointed arrows behind.

_We walked along a crowded street_  
_You took my hand and danced with me_  
_Images_  
_And when you left you kissed my lips_  
_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

The cobbled stone path was adorned with a number of stalls, each selling a different type of market item. Nick and Greg wove their way through the crowd, humming voices and quiet music the backing track for their otherwise silent journey. Nick rested a hand on Greg's shoulder, seeming to wiggle his hips slightly to the low tones coming from a nearby set of speakers. Greg stopped, turning his head to frown up at his handsome Texan coworker.

"Nick, what are you _doing_?"

"Dancin', G. This is my kind of music." A young woman walked past, bangles sliding down her wrist as she ran a hand through a mass of curly hair, stopping to watch Nick for a moment. Greg caught the woman staring and stepped back, trying to evade Nick's grip on his shoulder, shaking his head as though this man was unbeknown to him.

"Stop, Nick. _Stop_! People are staring." Greg muttered as a small crowd gathered around Nick and Greg, each pair of eyes assesing the strange situation before them.

"Come on, lighten up a bit. Have a dance." Nick replied, taking Greg's hand and swinging him around the area he seemed to have accumulated. Greg stiffened up, gritting his teeth and trying to pull his hand out of Nick's vice like grip.

"Get a hold of yourself, Nicky. Seriously, you look stupid."

"Shut up, G."

"I won't let you forget this. Ever." Greg said through gritted pearly whites, reluctantly allowing himself to sidestep and clap his hands alongside his friend.

"I won't forget this. Ever."

_Goodbye, my almost lover_  
_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_  
_I'm trying not to think about you_  
_Can't you just let me be_  
_So long, my luckless romance_  
_My back is turned on you_  
_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_  
_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

Greg drove along the deserted highway, watching the glittering stars crawl across the jet black sky, taking up their positions to sparkle in the night. Turning on the radio in an attempt to busy his mind, he was greeted with a strange country tune, sang by a male with a strong Texan drawl. He winced as he realised that he had not yet changed the radio station since the accident. Greg subconsciously allowed his mind to slip into a reverie, recalling the events of that fateful and heartbreaking day...

**_"Greg, it's Nicky. He's been in an accident." _**

_Blood rushed through his ears._

_His palms were sweating, heart racing, fists clenching._

**_"There's a slight chance he might not live."_**

_Crystal tears fell._

_He fell. _

**_"Greg, are you okay?"_**

_Sobs racked his fragile skeleton. _

**_"Nick, talk to me."_**

_Fluttering eyelashes. _

_Quickening heartbeats._

**_"Nick? Nick? Nick!"_**

_Loss. _

_Pain._

_Death._

_Tears._

Tears.

___Goodbye, my almost lover_  
_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_  
_I'm trying not to think about you_  
_Can't you just let me be_  
_So long, my luckless romance_  
_My back is turned on you_  
_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_  
_Almost lovers always do_

* * *

**I'm planning on writing a whole load more CSI fanfics :) Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
